


Stripped [podfic]

by KunEtJauneSarang



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Ownership, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Possessive Sherlock, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunEtJauneSarang/pseuds/KunEtJauneSarang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sherlock AU.] John Watson is jobless, hopeless, and struggling to care for his alcoholic sister. Then he stumbles into the grasp of Jim Moriarty, who's intrigued by this stubborn man with a good heart but a quick bite. Desperate to protect Harry and stay alive, John makes a deal with the devil that will change his life completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make A Deal With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stripped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/924304) by [ComeAlongPond14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/ComeAlongPond14). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Trying my hand at real fic-writing, as in plot, not just PWP (whut is this concept.). I'm excited about where i want to take this idea, so I really hope y'all like it!
> 
> Reader's Notes: Music is Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco (hereafter referred to as P!ATD). I'm going to post every chapter separately (for reading convenience) and then just compile them into one master track once I'm finished. So, you can either listen in pieces or all in one go. :-)

[Chapter 1: Make a Deal With the Devil](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/101811992/Podfics/ComeAlongPond14%20-%20StrippedChapter1.mp3)

Length: 18m:04s  
Size: 16.5MB

To download, right click and 'Save Link.'

And here's the entire thing!

[Stripped](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wnd999z672ajc7t/ComeAlongPond14_-_Stripped_\(Whole\).mp3)

Length: 03h:37m:07s  
Size: 198.78MB

I may eventually take down the chapters and just leave the complete recording up here. I'm undecided. We'll see.


	2. Swing the Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight months after being snatched up by Jim, John is living in misery, selling himself for his sister's sake. He tries to understand Jim, but it seems hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Chapter title from "Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At The Disco.
> 
> Just so no one starts getting annoyed by his absence, Sherlock is coming! Right up, as it were. ;)
> 
> Reader's Notes: Music for intro and outro is the aforementioned song by P!ATD (I love them)

[Chapter 2: Swing the Focus](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vtpdhauxvna8bxe/ComeAlongPond14_-_StrippedChapter2.mp3)

Length: 18m:57s  
Size: 17.3MB


	3. I Fell to Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim sends John to amuse a potential client. Things take a turn.
> 
> Chapter title from "...To Be Loved" by Papa Roach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Not that it matters, since we all know our boys well, but I thought I'd include the specific photos that kind of guide my imagination.
> 
> The way I see John:  
> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrxnbwPDIV1qbqg62.jpg
> 
> Yes, yes, obviously no violin is used, but this 'Sherlock' scene is just SO "my" Sherlock. LOVE it:  
> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mant2qjA4t1rov3vq.gif
> 
> And I'm combining Jim and Seb because, well, they are intertwined. I saw this art piece, and it was like....GUHYESIT'STHEM. So tons of thanks to the talented [bu-ko] on DeviantArt for this delicious MorMor:  
> http://bu-ko.deviantart.com/art/Moriarty-and-Moran-280860056
> 
>  
> 
> Reader's Notes: Music is ...To Be Loved by Papa Roach

[Chapter 3: I Fell to Temptation](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8wtbe73abc66cx9/ComeAlongPond14_-_StrippedChapter3.mp3)

Length: 17m:17s  
Size: 15.8MB


	4. We Jumped, Never Asking Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals are sealed on both sides.
> 
> Chapter title from "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I'm being a jerk and intentionally cutting this scene in half. I kind of want their first time together to be its own chapter. Cause I'm sentimental that way.
> 
> Reader's Notes: Yes, because ComeAlongPond14 cut this chapter in half, I had a mini breakdown (How can I use the same song for two chapters in a row?! I can't. I CAN'T!! [Yeah, I spaz like this in real life; it was like the world was gonna end]) and so I had to actually use my brain a little bit for this chapter and the next. I was very proud of myself and my idea to use a remix at the time... In hindsight, it's not so impressive. (I am clearly easily impressed by myself; probably not a good trait :-I )
> 
> Anyway, the music is Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus.

[Chapter 4: We Jumped, Never Asking Why](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/101811992/Podfics/ComeAlongPond14%20-%20StrippedChapter4.mp3)

Length: 16m:23s  
Size: 15MB

To download, right click and 'Save Link.'


	5. We Clawed, We Chained, Our Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night can change an entire life.
> 
> Chapter title from "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This took me a surprisingly long time to get right, considering how often I write Johnlock porn. I guess it is tougher writing AU. They're themselves, but...not.
> 
> Reader's Notes: Okay, so this was my first time reading Johnlock smut out loud, and I'm not sure if I got all John's passion-y sounds right. That said, I had previously been warned that it is difficult to read the sexy bits of stories aloud for the first few times... I must be shameless, because I just read the whole thing through and didn't blush one single time. SMH (all my talents are useless in RL)
> 
> P.S. This is about where I realized that the later chapters get longer and longer...
> 
> Music is Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus, Shahin Yarali remix.

[Chapter 5: We Clawed, We Chained, Our Hearts](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ck69q3aj3z862vj/ComeAlongPond14_-_StrippedChapter5.mp3)

Length: 21m:43s  
Size: 19.8MB


	6. We Won't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's life is becoming a dance between two men. It will be a dangerous tango.
> 
> Also, there is musical inspiration for the title. This is the song that I was playing on repeat as I imagined Sherlock playing his violin:
> 
> (El Choclo Tango, violin solo.)
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWaN6M4BBkE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Notes:
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay in posting, dear friends! I'm moving back to school this week. It will make things hectic, but I promise I won't stop!
> 
> Chapter title from "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus.
> 
> Reader's Notes: Music is We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus.

[Chapter 6: We Won't Stop](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x36q45p3lezsj85/ComeAlongPond14_-_StrippedChapter6.mp3)

Length: 18m:28s  
Size: 16.9MB


	7. Misery, Why Won't You Answer Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cold dose of Jim. And does Seb possibly have a heart?
> 
> Chapter title from "Misery" by Maroon 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Short chapter, I'm sorry. I have detailed notes for each chapter, and I just followed those...didn't take much.
> 
> Nextly, I received valuable critique about Sherlock being a little out of character with his apparent instant attachment to John. I have a few reasons: 1) I am a hopeless sentimental idiot, so unfortunately he mirrors that a little. 2) My favorite view of Sherlock is sort of the mid series 2, post Hounds/pre Fall Sherlock, who grasps that John matters to him, who's still himself but more or less understands the give-and-take of having someone who cares about him. 3) This is AU. Sherlock if he chose to dance Moriarty's jig without totally selling his morality. He is softer than the real Sherlock, but not as soft as he gets sometimes.
> 
> In my other (upcoming) fiction, "Falling is Just Like Flying," I think you'll find him much more in character. :) I think.
> 
> Reader's Notes: Music is Misery by Maroon 5.

[Chapter 7: Misery, Why Won't You Answer Me?](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8qw4mr52o7olta2/ComeAlongPond14_-_StrippedChapter7.mp3)

Length: 16m:27s  
Size: 15.06MB


	8. Offer Me a Little Dishonesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unstable balance of contentment and hell; and a single misspoken word can destroy John's life.
> 
> Chapter title from "Lie To Me" by Shane Mack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I'm so sorry, friends. I'm back at school, which means...write when can, desperately.
> 
> Also, it's 2am, I'm exhausted, and my eyes won't stay open. Couldn't edit, I'm sorry.
> 
> Reader's Notes: No more music intros and outros for every chapter. You won't miss them, will you? I'm putting the whole recording up today, and I'd recommend downloading that, instead of the following chapters. As always, it's your preference.

[Chapter 8: Offer Me a Little Dishonesty](https://www.mediafire.com/?6od6p7eo1otmnw0)

Length: 24m:42s  
Size: 22.6MB


	9. Coming Loose At the Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's true what they say; before the storm, it really is peaceful.
> 
> Or: sweet words, manipulative plotting, and passionate fuckery. And an introductory nod to Mycroft, if you wondered when that loveable bastard was going to get in on the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for the delay! Back in school and buried by life. But I know where this story is going, and when my internet is returned to me tomorrow *grumble grumble growl* I can keep writing more insteadofstudying--I mean, when I am all done with homework, naturally.
> 
> Chapter title is from the epic song "Scars" by Basement Jaxx. I'm likely to use lyrics from now on.
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Reader's Notes: ^_^ Enjoy?

[Chapter 9: Coming Loose At the Seams](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/22dsmdm1f8wt16v/ComeAlongPond14_-_StrippedChapter9.mp3)

Length: 26m:49s  
Size: 24.56MB


	10. Dear Hate, I Know You're Not Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climactic confrontation!
> 
> WARNING: Seriously for serious friends, this chapter depicts torture/severe beatings and is quite violent. Zero porn, I'm so sorry. But lotta mean mean bone breaking deathy violence. Ye be warned.
> 
> Heyheyhey comments are love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: 1) I am SO SORRY this took so long. My excuse is: School. :(  
> 2) Chapter title is from the song "Dear Ex, You Don't Own Me" by Disciple.  
> 3) Heads up, I've been in full-on Klaine fanfic mode, so anything just super out of character/weird here...I blame Blaine Anderson for getting into my head.
> 
> Yep. One more chapter! or epilogue, as it is.
> 
> Reader's Notes: Apparently, it's more difficult to read torture scenes than sex scenes. Go figure. Creative criticism ALWAYS welcome.

[Chapter 10: Dear Hate, I Know You're Not Far](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/89tqvnk3upt2meo/ComeAlongPond14_-_StrippedChapter10.mp3)

Length: 31m:20s  
Size: 26MB


	11. We Can Learn to Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life moves on. The heart is allowed to, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: And so we reach the end, my friends! THANK YOU for your endless support! It has meant the WORLD to me. Your feedback is so appreciated.
> 
> Please keep an eye out for my next piece (which is all storyboarded and ready to go!), "Sparks Fly!" Also JohnLock.
> 
> Chapter title from "Just Give Me A Reason" by the ever-incredible P!nk.
> 
> Reader's Notes: OMGD Can you believe that I finished something? OMGD Harry and Clara in this chapter... SMH I almost ran out of voices (with only six characters!); I need more practice!

[Chapter 11: We Can Learn to Love Again](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6rdmciwvfdt7uqv/ComeAlongPond14_-_StrippedChapter11.mp3)

Length: 18m:21s  
Size: 18MB


End file.
